Black Sheep
by noramunchi
Summary: Reluctantly returning to Konoha to care for her sick father, Hinata the black sheep of the Hyuga family has much to deal with. From the desperate attempts of patching things with her best friend to her attempts of avoiding a dangerously seductive Sasuke Uchiha. She must learn to face it all. But how can it be possible if the main cause of her troubles threatens her calamity?


_**Prologue: A New Beginning **_

Years had passed but she knew there was no turning back since the decision she had made back then was for the both of them. Hinata Hyuga had let everything go for his sake and her own, for the feelings she harbored were dangerous and risky. They were feelings that would cause so much distress and that was something she never wished to inflect upon him, and by him she means to say the man she loved for years: Uzumaki Naruto.

She hadn't planned on returning, not ever but her father's sickness took all the likelihood of staying away from the pain of her lengthy unrequited love. She was responsible, and reasonable but not courageous enough to face all those she pushed away and hurt due to her stupid decision, especially Sakura Haruno. The girl had been her best friend since birth but that was all destroyed over a measly crush on a guy who lit any room he entered. Who wouldn't fall for such a guy, blonde with blue irises coated with a sweetness any woman would die for? He was kind, gentle and everything Hinata yearned for, but of course fate was cruel and it seems like it always had been to her.

Yes, that's right. Naruto Uzumaki, her sun to all the darkness in her life was in love with her best friend and to make it all the more complex, Sakura Haruno was in love with him though she tried to deny it all. Attraction was dangerous and Hinata knew this the hard way, because she felt it too. The dangerous attraction any girl should steer clear, but oh it was alluring. Very alluring, anyone would cave into it if given the chance and one certain guy held all the descriptions above with a bonus of a handsome face.

Sasuke Uchiha had it all, which was all the more dangerous. He had money, he had status and he was from the same world she came from. The world of business, well it was more of her father's world in which she had been dragged into. He understood her, the pain of being compared and talked down to. The humiliation of being unable to meet the expectations of many and the unbearable shame of being left behind. He was good company at times but also intimidating with both his devilishly handsome face that ignited a flame called desire and his attitude which had her avoid eye contact with him. But oh, she saw the dark yet attractive depth in those coal colored eyes from up close, and she felt how powerful a man's hungry gaze felt because of those eyes. It excited her, made her forget her worries and let all sense go as she allowed them to engulf her, though she would later come to regret that decision due to its outcome. An outcome she didn't have time to think about because goodness gracious those eyes, those hands and that voice made her feel wonders. Who could possibly refuse that?

Hinata was no saint, she caved in which was the second reason as to why she wanted to stay away from Konoha. This reason was also the fuel of the tension between her and Sakura, resulting in a dispute that shamed the heiress to the Hyuga corps. It was a humiliation unlike any other, but she knew it all. It was all her fault for letting herself go and allowing herself to indulge in the dangerous Uchiha. Surely she couldn't blame all her problems on the poor guy, she yielded to that heating desire as well and even though she would never word it out or admit it, she liked how he felt against her. She liked the way he held her and the way he made her feel so wanted even if it was just lust…

Shaking her head, she bit her lip hard to keep her mind off the memories that dwelled on her mind as she sat on the backseat of the bus. Her bag set neatly on her lap, and her hair covering her face in hopes no one she knew would be around and notice her. She was ashamed of herself, so very ashamed because she was known as the girl who stole her best friend's man. It didn't help with the fact that Konoha was a small town and rumors spread increasingly like a wild fire spreading cross an empty dry grass plain. Her father disapproved of her even more, however not because of her betrayal, but due to the fact the Hyuga name was ill on the tongues of every town folk there was.

She didn't blame him either, neither did she blame Sakura or the townspeople for she believed she deserved every bashing thrown at her because simply caving into such hollow desires was wrong. Also according to the Hyuga way of life, simply giving into emotion was wrong and she did more than give into emotion, she lived it. Memories were painted with all the pain and struggle she suffered until she decided to leave, and even then she was returned to this place. Where was her resolution? It was thrown out the window the moment the bus came to a full stop at the gates of the town she was born and raised in. Her heart thumped loudly and she clutched her bag tightly against her ramming chest. Her palms were sweaty, and her body trembled as she stood up but hadn't moved an inch much to the irritation of the impatient bus driver, for she couldn't move.

She was nervous, scared and it was as if the scenes of her last day spent in the town years ago was replaying in her mind. Her heart aching because that day she lost so much, and she wasn't ready to face this all. She was not ready to see these people again, and all this was proven to her because the moment she stepped off the bus, eyes watched her. Wide and shocked, they stared at her wondering why the hell she was back. She could tell all the thoughts that had run across their minds and then there was the whispers that made their way to her ears. Clear, they echoed in her ears causing her heart to clench as she turned wanting to jump back on the bus that had brought her back, but to her dismay the bus was long gone. What an impatient driver indeed.

Gulping, she slowly let her bag got to let it fall to her side as the murmurs continued to find their way to her ears.

"_Well well well, looks like the black sheep of the Hyuga's is back." _

"_What the hell is she doing back here?!"_

"_Did she finally grow herself a backbone?" _

Their voices taunted her, and haunted her as they reminded her of the past she wished to bury, but this town was not a place to keep the past buried in. She was here now, she couldn't get away anymore and seeing to the fact the bus was no longer there meant there was no way for her to turn back. It was only for a month… four weeks. She'll survive it, she thought as she took a step into the gates with the word Konoha on them. As if she needed a reminder as to where she was. She definitely knew, because there he was, the one person she wished to never see again, the one person she wanted to avoid like the plague the moment of her arrival but it seemed like fate had another plan on mind… one that involved the infamous Sasuke Uchiha.

Great… just great.

_**Noramunchi: thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed it. Chapter two will be up depending on the muse of how I feel towards this story. Should I continue? Should I not? Rate and review dearies! 3**_


End file.
